


A Different Kind Of Magic

by MsMeiriona



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Mini Fic, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMeiriona/pseuds/MsMeiriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle discovers a wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Magic

”No, I don’t believe you. _That_ was magic. There is no way that is humanly- OH!” There were some things it was taking Belle time to wrap her head around. The possibilities of the human body were among the largest in number.

 

Gold was enjoying her disbelief, the little gasps and squeals of appreciation she made with each new discovery.

 

“Dear gods, how does it, there’s, are, are you sure this isn’t magic? How can _anyone_?”

 

The way she started, her grip tightening, it brought a smile to his face.

 

“Years of practice, and natural talent. Some people are just born with certain… gifts, shall we say?” He replied, grinning.

 

There was a period where words couldn’t even be formed, and when Belle finally found it in her to speak again, she hesitated. “You, you said there’s more, like this?”

 

Gold nodded. “If that’s what you want, dearie.”

 

“Yes. Yes, I do. Will you show me more, what did you call it?” She looked so happy, eyes sparkling, he knew he couldn’t deny her.

 

“ _Cirque du Soleil_ , love. I’ll find the other shows.”

**Author's Note:**

> What, you thought this was going to be smut? I don’t do smut! But seriously, the things those acrobats do is goddamn magic.


End file.
